Determining the location of a mobile communications device is useful in providing a wide variety of services. For example, current device location information can be useful in providing and/or obtaining services relating to discovery of other peers in a geographic area, discovery of services and/or other information sources which may be of interest in a geographic area visited by a mobile device.
Various methods exist for determining the location of a mobile device from signals transmitted from location anchor points, e.g., access points at known locations, or from signals received by the location anchor point, e.g., signals received by an access point from a mobile wireless terminal. Unfortunately, access points are often located in places within buildings or at other locations for reasons unrelated to their usefulness in serving as a location anchor point. Such reasons often include the location of pre-exiting wiring, a wall or other structure on which to mount the access point and/or for other reasons relating to available space for the access point or existing infrastructure which can be used by the access point.
As a result, buildings and/or other sites often do not include access points which can serve as location anchor points at one or more locations where it would be desirable to have a location anchor point for the purpose of facilitating accurate determination of mobile device location at the site.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved location anchor point placement and/or distribution in a building and/or other site.